


take me where i cannot stand

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kirk is murdered so Spock kills everyone, M/M, wine leads to sad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet was supposed to be empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me where i cannot stand

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Firefly theme song.

-z-

 

“Where were you?”

 

**_The planet was supposed to be empty – it was supposed to be nothing more than a desert of sand._ **

 

“Spock – where the _fuck_ were you?!”

 

**_But the people lived under the sand – a cloaking device hiding them away from any who would come looking._ **

**_And when they had been discovered, when they saw Kirk and Bones and the landing party, they grew hungry.  So with charming smiles and kind words, they drew Kirk and the others in, and just as they settled in – the indigenous people roared and attacked._ **

 

“Where?!”

 

**_And then Kirk took a blow meant for one of his scientists and with a shout, shoved everyone out of the building and back out into the sand – to where they could be reached by the_ Enterprise _._ **

**_“Call Spock for me!” Kirk shouted as he turned away from them and began to fight._ **

 

“Doctor,” Spock steps away from the transporter, away from Bones and Jim’s body.  “Please forgive me.  Especially for what I’m about to do.”

And then Spock brings the full fury and rage and hollow grief of a United Federation Star Ship down on the heads of those who took away his captain.  He leaves nothing behind but smoke and blood and death.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
